Ca passe ou ça casse
by Diktyna
Summary: *Participation au Mot du Mois* UN LIEU: la prestigieuse université de Dartmouth. DES ARMES: des hauts talons, une jarretière en dentelle et un décolleté pigeonnant. Alice est parée pour le casse du siècle, enfin, façon de parler... OS


FeufeuNet bonjour,

Voilà ma modeste participation au premier opus du** Mot du Mois**, lancé par **Pichou1490** (www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2365694/Le_mot_du_mois).

Il fallait donc extrapoler autour d'un **EXAMEN**.

Bonne lecture !

...::::::...

Alice faisait les cents pas devant la salle, s'attirant le regard courroucé des étudiants nerveux qui attendaient près d'elle. Elle s'arrêta un instant le temps de refaire le nœud pourtant parfait de ses bottines à hauts talons, lissa d'un geste machinale sa jupe vert émeraude et repartie. Edward, dans un coin, la regardait faire, silencieux, mais sa lèvre supérieure le trahissait. Il retenait un sourire goguenard qui aurait achevé d'énerver sa sœur.

_« Cullen, Alice ? »_

Elle sursauta mais s'avança d'une démarche assurée, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

_« C'est moi. »_

L'examinateur, un homme entre deux âges dont le front commençait à gagner du terrain sur sa courte chevelure châtain, lui fit signe d'entrer dans une petite salle et de s'asseoir derrière le bureau. Elle s'installa en prenant bien soin de croiser les jambes, ce qui fit innocemment remonter sa jupe au niveau de sa jarretière en dentelle claire. Ce dernier détail n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Il lui demanda de se présenter en vérifiant que les informations qu'elle lui donnait correspondaient bien à celles notées dans son dossier.

_« Expliquez-moi votre motivation d'entrer à l'université de Dartmouth mademoiselle. »_

Avant de prendre la parole, elle se pencha de façon à subtilement mettre en évidence son décolleté.

_« Et bien, je voulais postuler pour une université de la Ivy League parce que je fais toujours les choses en grand vous voyez. J'aime le prestige. Le regard des gens change selon l'université dans laquelle vous avez étudié. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on me dédaigne parce que je me serais contentée d'aller dans une université d'état. »_

Elle coula un regard de braise en direction du professeur qui semblait interloquer par ses propos.

_« Une université de l'Ivy League, mais pourquoi Dartmouth et pas Harvard ou Yale ? Le… _prestige_ est tout aussi important, si ce n'est plus._

_- En fait, à l'origine, je voulais aller à Cornell parce que leur mascotte est un ourson et je trouve ça trop mi-gnon mais, finalement, je me suis rendue compte que la couleur bordeaux* ne m'allait pas. Le vert émeraude de Dartmouth* me va beaucoup mieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? »_

Pour imager sa question, elle voulu montrer la couleur de sa jupe tout en restant assise. Elle souleva donc le genou, ce qui fit remonter le tissu le long de sa cuisse blanche et son pied rencontra légèrement la jambe de son interlocuteur. Pour le reposer, elle le fit glisser délicatement afin d'effleurer le soulier parfaitement ciré. Elle le sentit se tendre mais il ne reculait pas son pied pour autant. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire enjôleur avant de reprendre :

_« Si vous me prenez_ (elle lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif)_, j'étudierai le français et l'italien. Je suis plutôt douée pour les langues… »_

Elle finit sa phrase d'un ton langoureux en remontant son pied le long de la jambe de pantalon du professeur qui se redressa brusquement en faisant grincer sa chaise.

_« Mademoiselle ! »_

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en se mordillant la lèvre, l'air décontenancé. Sa main jouait avec son pendentif, à la naissance de sa poitrine.

_« Je crois que nous en avons terminé, je vous remercie. »_

Il allait se lever pour l'accompagner à la porte et appeler l'élève suivant mais, finalement, se rassit et attendit qu'elle s'éclipse.

Une fois la porte fermée, Alice reboutonna correctement son chemisier et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers son frère dont les yeux cachaient mal son hilarité.

_« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je promets de faire de ta vie un enfer ! Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais j'y arriverai ! Et surtout, oui surtout, je ne parierai plus jamais quoi que ce soit avec toi, _grogna-t-elle en faisant claquer ses talons.

S'en fût trop pour Edward qui ricana en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

...::::::...

* La bannière de Cornell est rouge Bordeaux et celle de Dartmouth vert émeraude. C'est véridique.

A bientôt pour un autre mot du mois !

Dyktina


End file.
